


Король танцпола

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clubbing, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Психике Гарри предстоит страшное испытание — вид Дадли в кожаных штанах.





	Король танцпола

**Author's Note:**

> Этот текст — перевод англоязычного фанфика, который удален из сети. Автор оригинала — Майя. Пожалуйста, не забывайте указывать ее авторство, если где-то ссылаетесь на перевод.
> 
> Переведено на предновогодний драрри-фест. Бета — Витанга.

Дверь в комнату резко распахнулась, и перед Гарри предстало самое дикое зрелище в его жизни.

На блестящей черной коже шла крупная рябь, а под ней колыхались валики жира. При каждом шаге обрисовывались новые складки, словно мир вдруг перевернулся вверх дном и на обтянутые в черную кожу ягодицы Дадли действовала сила притяжения с луны.

Гарри сглотнул и в ужасе на это уставился.

— Гммм, — выдавил он, мечтая, чтобы это оказалось сном.

Гарри понимал, что лишиться стольких близких и весь последний год, а до этого еще шесть лет в школе сталкиваться со смертельной опасностью — это большой стресс. Но и подумать не мог, что уже дошел до галлюцинаций и что они окажутся настолько пугающими.

— Привет, Гарри, — дружелюбно сказал Дадли. — Как тебе мои новые штаны?

— Очень, э-э, необычные, — ответил Гарри и мысленно поблагодарил за это бога. Будь кожаные штаны у маглов повседневной одеждой, то их носил бы дядя Вернон, а тогда Гарри пришлось бы выжечь себе глаза.

Дадли опустился на кровать. Пружины жалобно заскрипели, ощутив на себе вес его массивной туши в кожаных штанах.

Гарри поперхнулся воздухом.

— Ясное дело, я давно уже понял, что гей, — непринужденно сообщил Дадли.

— Да ты что? — спросил Гарри. Потом запоздало понял, что Дадли, кажется, доверил ему тайну. И Гарри, как любящий кузен, должен отнестись к этому с теплотой и пониманием.

Иногда миссис Фигг включала при нем «Опру», и Гарри порой казалось, эта передача напрочь промыла ему мозги.

— И как же ты пришел к этому важному открытию, Дадли? — поинтересовался он, как надеялся, заботливым и чутким тоном.

— Вообще это и так было ясно, — заметил Дадли. — Агрессия, избиение мальчишек на детской площадке... Типичный случай, ну правда. Мама и папа догадывались еще до того, как я им сказал.

— Тетя Петуния и дядя Вернон знают?! — заорал Гарри, вне себя от возмущения.

Выходит, Дадли ни в чем ему не признавался, и Гарри не нужно было вести себя тактично. Оставалось только сидеть и удивляться, за что ему это знание — и эти штаны.

— Ну да. Мама сказала, мы с Пирсом очень мило вместе смотримся. А папа добавил, что лучше миновать эту фазу в школьные годы, а потом жениться на какой-нибудь женщине ради карьеры. Мама тогда слегка расстроилась, но мне кажется, даже если папа раньше чуть поигрывал на чужих смычках, то сейчас он точно...

— Дадли! — завопил Гарри. — Перестань мне такое рассказывать! Это очень личное и, э-э, сокровенное, и поверь, я правда не хочу ничего знать. Особенно о дяде Верноне и... чужих смычках. Прошу тебя. Спасибо. Теперь... просто уйди.

Дадли надул щеки. Кожаные штаны протестующе заскрипели.

— Но Гарри, — пробубнил он, — мне нужна твоя помощь.

Дело снова запахло «Опрой».

— О, так ты хочешь открыться своим друзьям, — Гарри постарался понимающе кивнуть. — Знаешь, если они твои настоящие друзья...

— Гарри, да что ты несешь вообще? — спросил Дадли. — Мои друзья давно знают. Они тоже все геи.

— Серьезно? — поразился Гарри. — Ну надо же! Вот это совпадение.

— Да ничего удивительного, Гарри, — терпеливо произнес Дадли. — Ты чего? Мы все учимся в «Смелтингс», а там в школьную форму входят огромные палки. И все мальчишки ими друг друга колотят. Длинными палками! Нужно быть очень стойким, чтобы остаться в «Смелтингс» натуралом.

— Это... самое интересное, что я услышал за день, — протянул Гарри. — А теперь пройди, пожалуйста, вон туда, к двери...

— Но Гарри! — закричал Дадли. — Мне надо, чтобы ты сходил со мной в гей-бар!

Гарри понятия не имел, когда успел угодить в какую-то параллельную вселенную: с кожаными штанами, длинными палками, чужими смычками и — самое пугающее — как-то во всем этом замешанным дядей Верноном.

Но над ответом он даже не раздумывал:

— Нет. Нет, ни за что на свете.

— Гарри, это ужасно важно, — заныл Дадли. — Понимаешь, я расстался с Пирсом, и у него уже новый парень. Нужно доказать, что после нашего расставания моя жизнь не закончилась! Вот я и хочу пойти в бар.

— До чего увлекательная история, — скривился Гарри, — прямо как гейская версия какой-нибудь мыльной оперы вроде тех, которые смотрит тетя Петуния. Но ты забыл, что я натурал, и поэтому не хочу...

Дадли расхохотался. Гарри уставился на его идиотскую физиономию — усиленно стараясь не смотреть на идиотские ляжки в этих штанах. К горлу и без того подступала тошнота.

— Ты? Натурал? Классно подколол, — фыркнул Дадли.

— Так и есть! — с шоком и обидой выдавил Гарри.

— Да конечно, — усмехнулся Дадли. — Видел я, как ты игрался со своей маленькой палкой...

— Это моя палочка!

— И полировал большую длинную палку...

— Мою метлу!

— И разглядывал фотографии накачанных парней с длинными палками...

— Это мое хобби! — зарычал Гарри, тут же спихнув с кровати «Полет с “Пушками Педдл”».

— Конечно-конечно, — Дадли махнул пухлой рукой. — А как насчет того, что тебя совсем не интересуют девушки?

— Еще как интересуют, — запротестовал Гарри. — К твоему сведению, я горячо влюблен в Джинни Уизли. А она очень, очень красивая. И милая. И уж точно девушка. Когда-нибудь я оправлюсь от того, что нам пришлось расстаться, и снова предложу ей быть вместе.

— Гарри, она ждет этого с конца твоего шестого курса. Сейчас ты пойдешь в восьмой.

— Мне недостает решимости, — пробурчал Гарри.

— Разве она не предлагала встретиться все лето? 

— Слушай, на расстоянии наша любовь только крепче, понятно? И... откуда ты вообще это знаешь?

Дадли снова снисходительно махнул рукой.

— Читал твои письма, — объяснил он.

— Что?!

— Это не важ...

— Еще как важно! Да как ты только смеешь! И как ты можешь сомневаться в моей ориентации, уж мне явно лучше знать! И хватит лезть в мое личное пространство! Проваливай из моей комнаты!

Дадли грузно вздохнул:

— Ох, Гарри, Гарри. Ты вынуждаешь меня возвращаться к нашим стереотипным детским образам.

— Ты что, тоже смотришь «Опру»? — с подозрением спросил Гарри.

— Чтоб ты знал, меня это ничуть не радует, — с грустью продолжил Дадли.

Развалистой походкой он вышел из комнаты. На миг перед Гарри во всей красе предстала обтянутая в черную кожу задница, и он мысленно попрощался с последними крохами душевного здоровья.

— Маааааааааааааааааам! — завыл Дадли. — Гарри не хочет идти со мной в гей-бааааааааааар!

— Гарри! — голос тети Петунии звучал властно и визгливо. — Если после всего, что мы для тебя сделали, ты даже не сходишь в гей-бар с нашим драгоценным Дадликом...

— Ну ладно, ладно! — закричал Гарри.

Мир сошел с ума. Гарри до сих пор не верилось, что кожаные штаны — не галлюцинация от поствоенного стресса.

А теперь еще и придется идти в гей-бар.

Гарри торопливо встал с кровати и открыл дверь.

— Дадли, — начал он, стараясь говорить миролюбиво, — извини, что беспокою. Но что лучше надеть в гей-бар?

Дадли смерил его насмешливым взглядом.

— Ты? Натурал? — фыркнул он. — Ха!

***

Настроение у Гарри было хуже некуда.

На нем красовались по-дурацки обтягивающие джинсы с майкой. Как он ни пытался объяснить, что давно их перерос и в них точно нельзя выйти на улицу.

Гарри вообще понятия не имел, почему позволил Дадли выбрать себе одежду. Особенно когда сам Дадли нацепил эти кошмарные штаны и сетчатую майку, в которой смахивал на запутавшуюся в сети гигантскую рыбину. Объяснение могло быть только одно: при виде кожаных штанов Гарри от ужаса впадал в ступор.

Еще он понятия не имел, что это за район, и чувствовал себя здесь совсем не в своей тарелке.

— Ну приветик, — какой-то качок при виде Гарри призывно облизнул губы.

— Я натурал! — пискнул Гарри.

Дадли толкнул его локтем.

— Гарри, — прошипел он, — это же вышибала! Извините, он здесь новенький. Держите деньги.

— А, ну ладно, — качок принял сложенные банкноты. — Зато он милашка.

— И натурал! — снова пискнул Гарри. Лучше повторять это как можно чаще.

Он неуверенно побрел за Дадли в бар, щурясь от вспыхивающих в темноте разноцветных огней. И поймал себя на мысли, что это полнейшая глупость.

— Ну разве не шикарное место? — спросил Дадли, все время подпрыгивая. Гарри захотелось, чтобы он прекратил: при одном взгляде на Дадли его начинало укачивать.

— Э-э, — ответил он.

«Какое-то логово порока», — подумал Гарри, вспомнив любимое выражение миссис Фигг. Здесь оказалось много мужчин и пара девушек, которых Гарри не... ну, он подозревал, что пара девушек на самом деле были мужчинами. Вот и все. Да и какого бы пола ни был человек в виниловом платье, выглядело оно просто чудовищно.

На сцене кто-то выгнулся назад всем телом, обнажив плоский, усыпанный блестками живот. Другой незнакомец слизывал эти блестки у него с пупка.

Гарри был в абсолютном ужасе.

— Гарри! — прокричал Дадли. — Гарри!

— А? Что такое?

— Выпить хочешь? — спросил Дадли. — Я уже минут пять пытаюсь до тебя докричаться, — добавил он. — Ты? Натурал? Ха!

— Хватит это повторять! — огрызнулся Гарри.

Ну правда, сперва Гермиона, а теперь и Дадли. Да что на них нашло?

— Ладно, что ты будешь пить?

— Светлое пиво, — сказал он. Дадли потрясенно ахнул, и Гарри тут же упрямо на него уставился: — Так мне хочется.

— Я не стану заказывать светлое пиво, — твердо заявил Дадли, — мне надо поддерживать репутацию.

— И это какую же? — проворчал Гарри. — Того, кто выходит на танцпол и вызывает землетрясение в Эфиопии?

— У-у, какой ты злюка, Гарри!

— Ладно, — процедил Гарри сквозь зубы. — Я буду «Бакарди Бризер». В знак протеста. И смотри, чтобы с ананасом!

Дадли отошел, заставляя толпу в трепете расступаться перед его кожаными штанами.

Оставшись один, Гарри сделал глубокий вдох. Мысленно попробовал трансформировать всю свою негативную энергию в позитивную, как показывала Опра в каком-то псевдо-мистическом выпуске.

Увы, эти героические усилия ни к чему не привели: Гарри вдруг увидел знакомое лицо и почувствовал, как сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Блейз Забини?!

Ну точно он — смуглый и с донельзя надменным видом. Повернувшись, Блейз ошарашенно уставился на Гарри.

Гарри тоже ошарашенно на него уставился — во многом из-за того, что на Блейзе были виниловые штаны и майка с надписью «Милашка в розовом».

— Гарри Поттер? — вскрикнул Блейз.

— Я натурал, — быстро сообщил Гарри, — а здесь вместе со своим кузеном. Э-э, то есть не в том смысле, мы... 

— Твои сексуальные предпочтения меня не заботят, — Блейз презрительно фыркнул. — Ты в очках, а у меня есть стандарты, четырехглазый. Да и всем известно, что гриффиндорцы не особо раскрепощенные.

— Скажешь тоже! — Гарри тут же бросился защищать любимый факультет. — Да к твоему сведению, гриффиндорцы могут быть очень, э-э, игривыми, если того захотят. Представь себе, мы смелые, благородные и ненасытные сексуальные звери. То есть я не говорю, что мы прямо доступные, красный цвет еще не значит...

— Найди какую-нибудь яму и заройся в нее, ненасытный сексуальный зверь, — скривился Блейз. — И свали уже побыстрее.

— Что? Это еще почему? — спросил Гарри. Он даже чуть обрадовался, встретив кого-то знакомого: одному в толпе распутных, наряженных в винил незнакомцев было совсем неуютно.

— Потому что он впадет в бешенство, если тебя увидит, — прошипел Блейз. — А я от него без ума и еле уговорил сюда прийти. Подмешал ему кое-что в выпивку, и теперь дела идут прекрасно, так что не смей все портить!

— Кто впадет в бешенство?

— Поттер, если у тебя на факультете одни недотроги, это вовсе не значит, что все остальные хотят жить в целомудрии! Я три года пытаюсь затащить его в койку, не поступай так со мной...

— Но о ком ты говоришь?

— Поттер?!

Гарри изумленно моргнул.

За плечом Блейза стоял Драко Малфой — с растрепанными светлыми волосами и со странным блеском в глазах. На нем были обтягивающие белые джинсы и серая рубашка, которая высоко задралась на боку, открывая бледную кожу в серебряных блестках.

— Малфой?!

— Ну вот, все испорчено, — с раздражением бросил Блейз.

Малфой, похоже, справился с шоком и тут же послал Гарри широкую и невероятно милую улыбку.

Гарри мгновенно вспомнил, что ему что-то подмешали в выпивку.

— Вот это сюрприз, — протянул Малфой, небрежно проведя рукой по волосам. Гарри заметил, что ногти у него накрашены серебристым лаком. — Что ты здесь забыл?

— Я натурал, здесь вместе с кузеном, мы друг с другом не спим, — на одном дыхании выпалил Гарри.

— Здорово, — Малфой завороженно уставился куда-то Гарри за плечо. По остекленевшему взгляду Гарри сразу понял, что он лицезрел те самые штаны.

— А вот и мой кузен, — обреченно сказал он, готовясь к Потоку Издевательств.

— Вау, Гарри! — прошептал Дадли ему на ухо. — А ты времени не теряешь, я смотрю. Какая парочка! Боже, только глянь на блондина!

Гарри заторможенно принял «Бакарди Бризер», гадая, станет ли от выпивки хоть немного легче.

Дадли не сводил взгляда с открытой шеи Малфоя — да и вообще со всего Малфоя, если по правде, — и восторженно бормотал: «М-м-м, красавчик». Гарри уж точно не хотелось слышать такое о Драко Малфое — в любом виде.

— А ты натурал? — вдруг спросил Малфой.

— Да, — со страхом выдавил Гарри. И со всей уверенностью, какую только мог в себе найти.

Малфой просиял.

— Какое совпадение, — ответил он. — Я тоже.

— О Боже, только не еще один! — взвыл Дадли.

Блейз устало вздохнул:

— Нет, Драко, это не правда.

— Еще как правда, — заспорил Малфой.

— Драко, ты только что танцевал на сцене в блестках, а травести облизывал тебе пупок!

Малфой принялся изучать свои серебристые ногти.

— И что с того? Я всего лишь экспериментирую. Это нормально, мне так отец сказал.

— Еще бы твой отец так не сказал, — фыркнул Блейз. — Он всех поглаживает по ноге своей тростью?

— Слушай, ему просто не хватает ласки! — огрызнулся Малфой.

— Своим фаллическим символом?

— Боже мой! Здесь что, у всех отцы занимались всякими непотребствами? — застонал Гарри.

Малфой поднял бровь.

— Не у того спрашиваешь, — он медленно, торжествующе улыбнулся, — это твой отец был старостой школы.

— Он любил мою мать светлой и чистой любовью, — грозно сказал Гарри.

— Да ты что? — протянул Малфой. — Я слышал, его прозвали Сохатым из-за того, что он обожал длинные рога.

— Это... выдернули из контекста! — возмутился Гарри.

— Трагедия моей жизни, — тихо пробурчал Блейз. — Три года только и слышу «Я не гей, Блейз, я не гей», а теперь Гарри Поттер...

Дадли встал с ним рядом.

— Тоже все отрицаешь? — спросил он, подмигнув.

— О нет, я гей, — сообщил Блейз, — абсолютный, стопроцентный гей. Мне нравятся парни. Но не нравятся киты-убийцы, так что придержи свои гигантские лапы! — Он резко втянул воздух. — Ты глянь на них. Просто глянь.

Дадли поглядел на Драко.

— Красавчик, — пробормотал он.

— В школе они все время так себя ведут, — начал Блейз. — Это отвратительно. Ну и сильно заводит, конечно. Но так раздражает! Оба обзываются, переругиваются, кидаются друг на друга, катаются по полу, а потом опять начинается: «Я не гей, Блейз, я не гей». По мне, так это жалко. И ведь я предлагал ролевые игры! Сказал, что могу надеть очки, нарисовать шрам — это только добавит остроты. А он назвал меня больным, представляешь?

— Что-что? — вскинулся Гарри. Выкрики Малфоя «Твой отец точно гей!» сильно отвлекали от разговора.

— Ничего, — торопливо произнес Блейз. — Драко, хочешь потанцевать?

Малфой посмотрел на Гарри, явно с трудом сфокусировав взгляд.

— Хочу еще выпить, — наконец решил он.

— Отлично, — с довольным видом заявил Блейз. — Раз уж суждено быть повешенным за ягненка, почему бы не украсть овцу, а?

— Повешенным? — спросил Гарри. Следить за разговором становилось все сложнее: сейчас Гарри пытался рассмотреть — только из любопытства! — серьга у Малфоя в ухе или еще одна блестка.

— Так и есть, — ответил Малфой. — Это магловский бар, Поттер. Наши родители просто умрут, если узнают.

— Это твои родители умрут, — мрачно сказал Блейз. — Тебе еще повезло, ты единственный наследник. А у меня есть братья, так что мать меня убьет.

— Ты не знаешь моего отца, — возразил Малфой. — Он все равно меня убьет. Убьет, сделает из меня чучело и скажет: «Вот там Драко, он мой единственный наследник. Что-то он совсем затих, кажется, ему не по душе этот стеклянный гроб».

Малфой засмеялся — легко и беззаботно. Наверняка из-за наркотиков.

И Гарри тут же вспомнил, что Блейз хотел смыться отсюда в обнимку с Малфоем.

Ох, черт.

Гарри даже представить себе не мог, как отреагировала бы Гермиона, скажи он ей: «Знаешь, я тут был в гей-баре и видел, как кто-то напоил Драко Малфоя до беспамятства». Наверное, Гарри даже договорить не сможет, так ему будет стыдно. Еще и придется объяснять насчет наркотиков и, возможно, даже то, как он здесь оказался, — потому что пора признать, Гермиона...

И Гарри знал, что даже если подберет нужные слова, даже если Гермиона поймет, то все равно не одобрит, что он не вмешался.

Да и Гарри сам не мог оставаться в стороне. Малфой не мог здраво мыслить! Он не мог отвечать за свои поступки. Как бы ни были его поступки ужасны, когда он за них отвечал.

К тому же Гарри сомневался, что Блейз Забини во вкусе Малфоя.

— Пошли! — бросил Гарри, потянув Малфоя за локоть. — Быстро, за мной!

— О, да запросто, — легко согласился Малфой. — Только я забыл сказать Блейзу, что хочу розовый коктейль с зонтиком.

Гарри поднял бровь:

— Ты? Натурал? Ха!

Малфой уперся рукой в бедро.

— Сексуальные предпочтения ничуть не зависят от выбора напитков. Я не гей! — громко объявил он, и стоявшие рядом люди тут же обернулись, пристально на него уставившись.

Малфой безучастно на них посмотрел.

— Э-э, он просто шутит, — пробормотал Гарри, схватив Малфоя за руку.

Давно он ни с кем не держался за руки. Да уж, повезло испытать это с Малфоем.

Ну правда, это кошмар. Ладно, ладонь у Малфоя оказалась прохладной, пальцы — длинными и тонкими, и Гарри чувствовал, как бьется его пульс. Но сам факт, что они взялись за руки, — просто кошмар!

— Пошли! — повторил Гарри, увлекая Малфоя в самую толпу.

Затем понял, что здесь собралась самая толпа, потому что все танцевали.

— О, черт! — Гарри в ужасе обернулся, собираясь обменяться с Малфоем испуганными взглядами.

Малфой уже извивался между двумя танцующими, запрокинув голову и изгибаясь всем телом. Какой-то незнакомец тут же просунул пальцы ему в петли от ремня, чуть приспустив джинсы. Гарри зачарованно поглядел на открывшуюся кожу живота, бледную и усыпанную блестками. 

— Малфой! — крикнул Гарри, стараясь подражать интонациям тети Петунии.

Кажется, такой тон не подвел: Малфой резко выпрямился. Глаза он так и не открыл, а ресницы и скулы у него все были в блестках.

— Быстро! — строго сказал Гарри, потому что ресницы Малфоя выводили его из себя.

— Ладно, — согласился Малфой. — О-о-о, а давай споем караоке?

Прежде Гарри никогда даже не приходило в голову, что Малфой мог вечно выдумывать всякие пакости всего лишь из-за того, что у него СДВГ.

Хотя, может, дело просто в том, что сейчас он под наркотиками.

— Да запросто, — слабым голосом ответил Гарри, пытаясь увести Малфоя куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от сцены.

— Шикарно! — радостно воскликнул Малфой, уверенно направившись к микрофону.

— Нет-нет, нам сюда, — запротестовал Гарри, но все было впустую.

— Хочу микрофон! — объявил Малфой, отчаянно вырываясь.

Из-за стоявшей в баре жары ладони у Гарри вспотели — ну еще бы! Увы, из-за этого рука Малфоя выскользнула из его пальцев, и он тут же бросился к сцене.

Гарри метнулся вперед, пытаясь схватить Малфоя, пока тот не завладел микрофоном.

Дальше все произошло в одно мгновение. На них направили прожектор, а Малфой запрокинул назад голову и открыл рот.

Гарри замер в лучах ярко-фиолетового света. Он стоял в гей-баре, обхватив за пояс неприлично одетого и обдолбанного Драко Малфоя, который стал петь песню АББА.

Гарри прокляли. Другого объяснения быть не могло. Волдеморт нарядился злой феей и проклял его на крестинах.

Воображение вдруг подкинуло дикую и откровенно пугающую картину: Волдеморта в черном виниловом платье.

Даже в мыслях это зрелище так травмировало, что Гарри наконец нашел в себе силы прекратить испытывать психику и стащить Малфоя со сцены.

Толпа выглядела разочарованной, многие громко засвистели. Рассудив, что Малфоя это только подстегнет, Гарри торопливо увел его подальше от зрителей — сразу к выходу из бара.

— Хотим подышать воздухом, — поспешно объяснил он вышибале.

— Конечно-конечно! — ухмыльнулся этот ужасный человек.

Укоризненно на него взглянув, Гарри зашипел:

— Мы оба натуралы! Скажи ему, Малфой!

— Звездочки красивые, — протянул Малфой.

— О, черт, — выдохнул Гарри. Зрачки у Малфоя были совсем маленькими. Гарри понятия не имел, что это значит.

Малфой с беспечным видом зашагал вперед по улице. Из-за дорожных работ с одной стороны вместо дороги была огромная грязная яма, и Гарри порадовался, что луна выдалась полная и яркая, иначе они бы переломали себе шеи.

— Луна тоже красивая, — весело заметил Малфой.

Гарри двинулся за ним, придерживая за руку, чтобы он не натворил глупостей. Вдруг Малфой к нему повернулся, и в его глазах вспыхнуло понимание. Гарри настороженно застыл.

— Ты что, заботишься обо мне? — спросил Малфой.

— Возможно, — уклончиво ответил Гарри. Позже придется соврать Рону и заявить, будто он просто ждал удобного момента, чтобы столкнуть Малфоя со скалы.

— Это так в стиле Гарри Поттера, — протянул Малфой. Поразительно, но даже после коктейля из наркотиков он оставался все тем же Малфоем. — У-у-у, смотрите, кто-то беспомощен, надо бы мне его защитить! Боже, это так жалко. Я прямо как Невилл Лонгботтом в гей-баре.

«Только бы не представить Невилла в белых джинсах и блестках! — мысленно застонал Гарри. — Такого я уже не вынесу!»

— Я Драко Малфой, — сообщил Малфой, — обо мне незачем заботиться. — Он замолчал, о чем-то задумавшись, и равнодушно добавил: — Да и вообще ты думаешь, что я просто ужасен.

— Ну... — выдавил Гарри.

— А я не ужасен! — Малфой вдруг повысил голос. — Я просто часто злюсь. Меня столько всего раздражает! Ненавижу всезнаек. Ненавижу, когда люди говорят «О, Малфой», как будто я дал им какое-то объяснение, а не назвал свою фамилию. И ненавижу, когда люди ничего не знают. Они могут быть такими дураками!

— Очаровательно, — заметил Гарри.

— Ненавижу в чем-то проигрывать, — беззаботно продолжил Малфой. — Ненавижу, когда от меня чего-то ожидают. Ненавижу, когда домашние эльфы разбавляют кофе на слизеринском столе — а они так делают, представляешь, эти подлые сморчки...

— У них там целый кофейный заговор, — кивнул Гарри, с трудом сдерживая улыбку.

— Так и есть, — упорствовал Малфой. — Никогда не доверяй домашним эльфам. За столетия они даже не догадались сменить наволочки на что-нибудь модное и удобное! И ты замечал, как они вращают глазами? Просто жуть. А еще они извращенцы!

Гарри громко рассмеялся. Все, теперь Рон никогда его не простит.

— Это сущая правда! — заспорил Малфой. — Вспомни нашего домашнего эльфа, Добби. Говорю тебе, он был озабоченным. Все время прыгал у меня на кровати — выдумывал для этого самые дикие предлоги. Мог посреди ночи появиться у меня в спальне и нести какую-то полную околесицу... что-то ты побледнел, Поттер.

— Все в порядке! Я в норме! — заорал Гарри. — Ничуть не думаю обо всяких ужасах! О, боже ж ты мой, носки!

Малфой вскинул брови.

— Как бы там ни было, — сказал он, явно решив ни о чем не расспрашивать, — непарные носки я тоже ненавижу. Добби всегда подбирал мне два разных носка. Да, и ненавижу, что я не могу загореть. Ненавижу покрываться веснушками.

Гарри кое-как подавил усмешку.

— У тебя бывают веснушки?

— Скажи хоть одной живой душе, и ты труп. Это не пустая угроза.

— Да уж, от тебя пустых угроз не дождешься.

— Ненавижу людей, которые бросаются словами на ветер, — добавил Малфой. Кажется, в мыслях он уже составил целый список. — Ненавижу, когда меня игнорируют. О, как я это ненавижу! А каждый раз, когда я что-то ненавижу, мне кажется, что мозг у меня сейчас просто вскипит, и сразу хочется на кого-нибудь наброситься. — Он призадумался. — Обожаю чужие слезы.

— У тебя явно проблемы с головой, Малфой.

— Еще бы, мой отец — Пожиратель смерти. Да и вообще, у богатых детей и должно быть не в порядке с психикой: они ведь как раз могут оплатить терапию.

Гарри тяжело вздохнул:

— Дай угадаю, сейчас ты скажешь, что ненавидишь быть богатым.

Малфой рассмеялся. Без надменного выражения на лице он выглядел поразительно живым.

Хотя, может, все дело в луне или в блестках.

— Обожаю быть богатым, — объявил он. — Конечно, я ненавижу, когда отец тратит деньги не на меня, а на благотворительность. Ненавижу посещать званые вечера матери. Ненавижу...

— Смотрю, ты ненавидишь целую кучу всего. Ясно теперь, почему ты так невыносим, — весело заметил Гарри.

И осознал, что они с Малфоем шли нога в ногу по ухабистой дороге, прогуливаясь в лунном свете. Что-то невероятное.

Кажется, на миг Малфой задумался о чем-то своем. Из-за отблесков уличного фонаря его волосы казались совсем белыми, выглядел он мечтательным и... милым.

Ну, с точки зрения девчонки.

Наверное.

— Я не виноват, что почти весь мир такой дурацкий, — обиженно протянул Малфой.

Гарри снова ощутил, как губы против воли расползаются в улыбке.

— Еще какой.

— Ненавижу внезапно понимать, что нарушил правила этикета, — вдруг сказал Малфой. — Боже мой, я ведь вышел с тобой на улицу. И что только подумал вышибала? Уверен, в гей-барах так не принято. Ты должен был хотя бы спросить меня, часто ли я здесь бываю. И предложить купить мне выпить.

— С тебя уже хватит, — строго ответил Гарри. Потом неожиданно задумался: — И с чего это я должен покупать тебе выпить? Почему ты не мог купить выпить мне?

Малфой напустил на себя важный вид.

— Это у меня здесь накрашены ногти. Не я устанавливаю правила, Поттер.

— Да, ты просто ненавидишь всех и вся.

— Вовсе нет! — возмутился Малфой. — Людей я ненавижу очень редко. Уверяю тебя, — фыркнул он, — я бы не опустился до того, чтобы ненавидеть этого увальня Лонгботтома.

— Какая честь, я один из пары избранных.

— Я тебя не ненавижу, — Малфой озадаченно моргнул. Наверное, его захваченный наркотиками мозг попросту не поспевал за ртом. Это подозрение только подтвердилось, когда Малфой невозмутимо добавил: — Я ненавижу то, как ты на меня смотришь.

Гарри тоже моргнул. Два раза. Потом спросил:

— Что, прости?

— То, как ты на меня смотришь, — снисходительно повторил Малфой, словно объясняя что-то маленькому ребенку. — Этот твой взгляд, словно я не достоин даже презрения. Как в тот раз, когда Лонгботтом сказал, что стоит двенадцати меня. Он тогда посмотрел на тебя в небе, и я сразу понял, что это ты сказал. И захотел закидать тебя мусором с помойки.

— Я же не всерьез, — выдохнул Гарри.

Он даже не знал, что Малфой эту фразу вообще услышал. И поверить не мог, что Малфой запомнил оскорбление с первого курса. И вообще, что за странное желание закидать кого-то мусором с помойки? Да и, может, Гарри стоило тогда говорить всерьез, ведь Невилл добрый и честный, а для Малфоя это просто пустые слова. Но в тот момент Гарри так не думал. Не станет и сейчас.

— Ты всегда на меня так смотрел, с самой первой встречи. И это сводит меня с ума! — мрачно продолжил Малфой.

Гарри вспомнил светловолосого мальчишку в длинной черной мантии, который стоял на табурете и корчил рожи.

Вспомнил, о чем сам тогда думал. Неожиданно в голову пришла мысль, что в чем-то тот момент даже был милым.

— Ты мне напомнил моего кузена, — объяснил Гарри.

Малфой в возмущении на него уставился. Затем обернулся и изо всех сил выгнулся назад, явно стараясь заглянуть себе за плечо.

С минуту Гарри стоял в полной растерянности, пока не понял, что Малфой отчаянно пытался рассмотреть свою задницу.

— Малфой, я не имел в виду внешне, — уточнил он.

— О, — дрожащим голосом проговорил Малфой. Выглядел он еще бледнее обычного. — О, слава Богу.

— Не глупи, — раздраженно сказал Гарри. — Дадли отвратителен, а ты...

Малфой вдруг с весельем на него взглянул, и Гарри замолк.

— А что я? — протянул он.

— Э-э, — выдавил Гарри.

Какое-то ужасное мгновение Малфой продолжал вопросительно смотреть, а в голове вертелась только фраза Дадли: «М-м-м, красавчик». Нет уж, лучше Гарри себя убьет.

— Хотя не важно, — на удивление миролюбиво произнес Малфой, потянувшись вперед.

Мир перед глазами Гарри вдруг поплыл, но он готов был поспорить, что на светлом пятне — лице Малфоя — появилась широкая, почти маниакальная улыбка.

— Так ты вообще не сможешь на меня смотреть, — довольно заметил Малфой, убирая очки в карман.

— Ты спятил, Малфой, — со всей уверенностью заявил Гарри. — Окончательно спятил, причем давно. Верни мои очки!

Он бросился на Малфоя. Тот рассмеялся и попытался уклониться, но из-за наркотиков двигался слишком медлительно, и Гарри легко его схватил. Но он почти ничего не видел, а Малфой был под наркотиками, и оба слегка не рассчитали силы...

Они грохнулись в грязь. В глаза Гарри посыпались мелкие камешки, и он зажмурился, ожидая болезненного удара, но его не последовало — Гарри упал прямо на Малфоя.

— Ау! — пожаловался Малфой, выдержав двойной удар — и от падения, и от рухнувшего сверху тела.

— Ой, прости, — спешно пробормотал Гарри. Поразительно, как близко можно друг к другу прижаться, вместе упав в грязь. Даже слегка неприлично.

— Блейз мне что-то подмешал в выпивку? — вдруг с удивительным спокойствием спросил Малфой.

Он лениво растянулся на гравии — расслабленный, теплый и соблазнительный. Словно каждый день падал в грязь, а сверху наваливался кто-то еще.

— Э-э, да, — выдавил Гарри. Щеки у него горели, сердце бешено колотилось, а возникшие в голове мысли хотелось отмотать назад: какие-то они были совсем не гетеросексуальные.

— Так я и думал, — Малфой кивнул. Просто невероятно, каким безразличным его делали наркотики. — Уверен, так бы я никогда не сказал, что ненавижу то, как ты на меня смотришь.

— Э-э, да, это как-то не в твоем стиле, — согласился Гарри, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное.

Малфой снова кивнул. Вблизи он так здорово смотрелся, что Гарри даже заподозрил какую-нибудь темную магию — было бы как раз в духе этого самовлюбленного идиота. Его длинные светлые ресницы чуть слиплись, до сих пор усыпанные блестками.

— Хотя это правда, — невозмутимо продолжил Малфой. А затем добавил: — Но я тебя не ненавижу. Вообще мне кажется, я слегка на тебя запал.

Все мысли Гарри тут же разбежались, а Малфой беззастенчиво приподнялся, обхватил его рукой за шею и вовлек в поцелуй.

Мозг Гарри будто совсем отключился — ну и хорошо, сразу все стало легко и приятно. Губы Малфоя оказались мягкими и влажными, он прижимался к Гарри всем телом, просунув язык ему в рот: ощущения были такими, словно Гарри с разбегу нырнул в озеро, где вода такая же теплая, как и воздух. Или словно наслаждался мягкими лучами солнца. Потрясающий, восхитительно непривычный поцелуй, и Гарри хотелось лишь прильнуть к Малфою ближе и касаться еще....

Малфой резко выпрямился и оттолкнул его.

— Мне не нравится лежать в грязи, — безмятежно сообщил он, — это портит прическу.

Гарри уже до смерти осточертело непонятное поведение Малфоя: то он пел, то падал, утаскивал очки, любовался на звезды, нес околесицу, а теперь еще и прерывал поцелуи.

— Держи очки, Гарри, — мягко произнес Малфой. Надев их, Гарри увидел, что Малфой обворожительно улыбался. В детстве он наверняка часто прибегал к этой улыбке, чтобы заставить родителей простить себя, когда что-то натворил.

И это работало. Чертов Малфой.

Малфой встал и, отряхнув джинсы, вышел обратно на раздолбанную дорогу. Гарри последовал за ним, отметив, что он все еще улыбался. Ну ясное дело. Малфой, наверное, все время целовался и с парнями, и с девчонками — да хоть с рыбой какой-нибудь, Гарри бы не удивился. И всего лишь развлекался: он ведь еще в баре сказал, что экспериментировать нормально.

Гарри живо представил, как Малфой коварно играет с чужими чувствами. Может, даже напишет сегодня у себя в дневнике: «Ля-ля-ля, поцеловал Гарри Поттера, ля-ля-ля, сходил на оргию с плавленным сыром». Потом Гарри замер, мысленно спросив себя: «Боже мой, да что здесь только добавляют в “Бакарди Бризеры”?» И толкнул Малфоя к стене.

— К черту эксперименты, — твердо сказал он, отбросив мысль о том, что еще три минуты назад считал себя гетеросексуальным. Опустил руки в карманы Малфоя и, прижавшись к нему вплотную, снова поцеловал.

Прерывисто вздохнув, Малфой потерся о него всем телом. Зарылся пальцами Гарри в волосы и яростно ответил на поцелуй.

Гарри застонал, втянув нижнюю губу Малфоя в рот, и вжался в него бедрами. Ему ужасно нравилось, какие острые у Малфоя ключицы, нравилось чувствовать его горячую кожу. Нравилось так сильно, что у Гарри закружилась голова. Он просунул колено между ног Малфоя и...

— Боже мой, — раздался жалобный голос Блейза. — Я уже говорил, что просто ненавижу этот вечер?

Гарри с Малфоем быстро отпрянули друг от друга. Гарри отстраненно задумался, поверят ли ему, если он скажет, что Малфою нужно было сделать дыхание рот в рот. Потом взглянул на Малфоя — всего раскрасневшегося, растрепанного, с распухшими губами. И понял, что соврать уже не сможет. Во-первых, из-за того, как Малфой выглядел. Во-вторых, из-за того, что пялился на Малфоя уже непозволительно долго. Ему попросту не поверят.

Поверить должны были Дадли и Блейз. Блейз раскачивался из стороны в сторону и так скривился, словно его вот-вот стошнит.

— Блейз, — весело протянул Малфой, — ужасно выглядишь.

— Ну, я выпил твой забористый коктейль, — уныло сказал Блейз. — Не пропадать же хорошему алкоголю и наркотикам? И это еще ладно, но потом вон то... существо стало танцевать. Это было ужасно. Сам он покачивался в одну сторону, а его задница покачивалась в другую! Чуть не смел всех с танцпола! Мне поплохело от одного только вида, и я здорово напился, так как надеялся стереть все из памяти. Я уже говорил, что это было ужасно?

— Могу себе представить, — Малфой поморщился, глядя на Дадли. — Но не хочу.

Дадли с обожанием ему улыбнулся. Глаза Малфоя расширились от ужаса.

— Чувствую себя кошмарно! — взвыл Блейз. — Вернусь домой и буду теперь во всем слушаться мать. Честное слово, устроюсь на летнюю стажировку в Министерство.

Малфой закатил глаза:

— У нас всегда так, Блейз. Мы каждый раз идем тусоваться, напиваемся, а утром просыпаемся и жалуемся, что хотим умереть. И что теперь будем во всем слушаться наших родителей и устроимся в Министерство. Но до дела никогда не доходит, и родители потом говорят, что нынешняя молодежь совсем обленилась, не то что они в молодости.

— Ну да, — Блейз скорчил страдальческую гримасу. — Я так хотел, чтобы эта ночь вышла идеальной, Драко. Наркотики были очень дорогими. А ты сбежал обжиматься с Гарри Поттером!

Уши Малфоя слегка порозовели. Гарри, решив окончательно поддаться ананасовому безумию «Бакарди Бризера», подумал, что это ужасно мило.

— Разумеется, я сегодня ночую у тебя дома, — Блейз заметно приободрился. — Я могу...

— Спать будешь на полу, как и всегда, — строго сказал ему Малфой.

Блейз тоскливо вздохнул. Гарри чуть улыбнулся.

— А ты мне тут не ухмыляйся, Гарри Поттер! — мрачно выкрикнул Блейз. — Ты. Натурал. Ха!

— Я давно уже это говорил, — Дадли самодовольно кивнул. — Знаешь, а ведь у нас много общ...

— Еще раз ко мне подкатишь, и я превращу тебя в редиску, — со страшным взглядом пообещал Блейз.

— Ну и ладно, — ответил Дадли. — Все равно мне больше нравится твой друг.

На лице Малфоя отразилась боль.

— Мне пора домой, — объявил он.

— Уже? — спросил Гарри.

— Представь себе, Гарри, — Дадли закатил глаза. — Бар уже закрылся. Вас не было несколько часов.

— Ого, — выдавил Гарри.

— Худший. Вечер. В жизни, — пробурчал Блейз, подхватив Малфоя за локоть и зашагав прочь.

— Ну не знаю, мне было весело, — сообщил Дадли Гарри. — Кажется, пару человек я просто сразил.

— В смысле, сбил их с ног своей задницей? — Гарри правда было интересно, но он слегка отвлекся, глядя на Малфоя.

Всему виной ананасовый коктейль. Именно из-за него Гарри поймал себя на странной мысли: пусть ему и жаль, что Малфой уходит, но вид сзади ему нравился.

Обернувшись, Малфой на миг улыбнулся — широко и ослепительно.

— Ты, — начал Дадли. — Натурал. Х...

— Хватит уже, — сказал Гарри. — Я тебя понял.

— Вот же везучий ублюдок, — добавил Дадли. — Может, мне тоже начать изображать недотрогу?

— Может, — тактично ответил Гарри. — И я ни в коем случае не призываю тебя расхаживать голым, но будь так добр, оставь лучше кожаные штаны дома.

***

В следующий раз Гарри увидел Драко Малфоя ровно через месяц, неделю, пять часов и двадцать минут.

Хотя Гарри о нем думал — порой в самые неожиданные моменты. И краснел, когда Дадли заводил о Малфое речь, а он все время так делал — с обидой и завистью в голосе. И, к своему огромному стыду, Гарри часто разглядывал школьную колдографию из шестого курса, выделяя в толпе слизеринцев ухмыляющееся лицо Малфоя.

Еще Гарри поразмыслил о его словах на ночной прогулке и многое понял. И задумался, почему раньше ему никто ничего не сказал. Но потом вспомнил, что Гермиона уже давно об этом говорила. Она даже как-то построила диаграмму с маленькой фигуркой Малфоя в центре и украсила ее большими красными сердцами.

Гарри написал ей длинное письмо с извинениями и для пробы пару раз назвал в нем Малфоя «Драко».

Так что он не особо удивился, когда вышел на платформу номер девять и три четверти и увидел Малфоя в окружении слизеринских приятелей. Гарри лишь убедился, что его подозрения оказались верны. Волосы Малфоя были в идеальном порядке, мантия выглядела дорогой и ничего не открывала, а на лице застыло обычное презрительное выражение, но Гарри все равно подумал: «М-м-м, красавчик».

Он направился прямо к нему, потому что был с факультета храбрых и благородных. Да и к тому же Дадли подначивал, что ему слабо.

Завидев его, Малфой неприязненно скривился — возможно, так как умирал от смущения. С минуты на минуту он скажет какую-нибудь гадость, Гарри захочет его ударить, а блестки, прогулки под луной и признания под наркотиками будут забыты, и Гарри навсегда упустит свой шанс.

Он заговорил первым, чего обычно при общении с Малфоем не делал:

— Ты здесь часто бываешь?

И кто бы мог подумать: уши у Малфоя порозовели. Он взглянул на Гарри, на миг задумчиво прикусив нижнюю губу.

Затем, чуть поколебавшись, улыбнулся.

— Время от времени, — ответил Малфой.

Остальные слизеринцы растерянно переглядывались. Краем глаза Гарри увидел, как Гермиона и Рон рассматривают смутно знакомое письмо. Вид у Рона был напуганный.

Блейз Забини выглядел так, словно вот-вот расплачется.

— Отойдите, — приказным тоном сказал Малфой слизеринцам, и те послушались. Правда, отойти можно было только чуть дальше на платформу, так что все и так отлично их видели.

Малфой каким-то странным, неловким жестом убрал руки в карманы, и Гарри даже не сразу понял, что обычно делал так сам. И не сумел сдержать улыбку.

— Э-э, — протянул Малфой и поморщился: видимо, сам ужаснулся тому, что начал изъясняться в стиле Гарри. Но тут же взял себя в руки, став мальчиком из приличной семьи, который ненавидел посещать званые вечера своей матери.

— Как твой кузен? — нарочито вежливо спросил он.

Гарри рассмеялся. Это оказалось на удивление легко.

— У него все хорошо, — сообщил он. — Снова сошелся со своим парнем — другом по имени Пирс Полкисс. Полный придурок, но, похоже, все равно Дадли нравится. — Чуть помолчав, Гарри добавил: — Я... э-э, кажется, у нас это семейное.

Судя по виду Малфоя, он никак не мог решить, возмутиться или рассмеяться. И выбрал то, что приятнее.

Обычно он при общении с Гарри так не делал.

Когда Малфой засмеялся, даже Гойл покосился на них с подозрением и беспокойством, так что Гарри тоже рассмеялся.

— И кожаные штаны он больше не носит, — продолжил Гарри.

— Рад это слышать, — явно искренне ответил Малфой.

Гарри замялся:

— Через минуту уже приедет поезд.

Малфой склонил голову набок и поднял брови. Гарри пока не мог понять, нравился ему этот жест или раздражал. Пожалуй, надо провести с Малфоем побольше времени, чтобы как следует разобраться.

— Да?

— На тележке развозят тыквенный сок... — чуть помешкав, Гарри все же решился: — Можно мне купить тебе выпить?


End file.
